Rock with Barney
Rock with Barney is the eighth and final video in the ''Barney and the Backyard Gang'' series. It hit the stores on October 20, 1991, which was less than six months before the television series debuted. Plot Adam's mother takes the Backyard Gang and Barney (still a stuffed toy) to the studio where she works. While there, Barney and the gang tour the studio on their own, while producing their own show. From a cereal commercial set and a puppet show and a flag and an island paradise to a pretty jungle imagined by Tina, the show is filmed along with many props in the studio. With the power of imagination and a little movie magic, anything is possible when Barney's around. Songs Asterisks indicate songs that debuted during this video. # Barney Theme Song # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Protect Our Earth* # Apples and Bananas* # Down By the Bay* # Six Little Ducks # Me and My Teddy* # There are Fifty Stars on Our Flag* # Yankee Doodle Dandy* # Tingalayo* # I Like My Head* # The Frog on a Log # Manners* # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?* Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Adam *Derek *Adam's Mother New Friends *Kathy (debut) *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ Notes "]] * On the producer's slate that Barney holds, it has the name Barney & Friends, which happens to be the name of the (then upcoming) television show in production in 1991. * Kathy makes her first appearance as a guest in this video, along with three other kids, named A.J., Joseph, and Jennifer. She joins the main cast in the Season 1 episode My Family's Just Right for Me. * This was the first of only four Barney videos not to have the song "I Love You" sung. However, it appears as an underscore instead. The other 3 were Barney Live! In New York City, Imagination Island (both due to the lawsuit at the time) and Best Fairy Tales (for unknown reasons). Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 didn't contain the song either, due to the lawsuit. * This video marks the last appearances of Amy and Adam, although the rest of the Backyard Gang appear in the first season of Barney & Friends. * This is the last video to feature the Barney previews (not counting the 1992 releases of'' The Backyard Show, ''Three Wishes, and A Day at the Beach). The 1996-2000 re-releases of the Backyard Gang videos would feature previews of Barney Home Videos released that year. * This is the last video/episode before Derek has glasses. He started wearing them in My Family's Just Right for Me. * It is possible that Backyard Gang are not the only friends of Barney at this point in time, due to the appearances of A.J., Joseph, Jennifer and Kathy. * This is the first and only episode of the Backyard Gang ''series where the Barney doll doesn't wink. Instead, a donkey winks at the end. * This is the only episode to use the Barney doll from the Barney Fan Club. It is also the only video to use a real Barney doll (not counting any stage shows). * This is the last Barney video to feature The Lyons Group logo. * This is the only appearance of Adam's mother. * The quote, "Let's do that song we did in our concert.", is a reference to the previous video, ''Barney in Concert. * The video references The Backyard Show, the very first Barney & the Backyard Gang video, when the gang find the ducky umbrellas. Barney recalls when they did the Six Little Ducks song a long time ago. Then Luci mentions that they did that for Michael and Amy's dad on his birthday. * This is the only episode where Tina does magic. Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:Barney Videos